digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
PawnChessmon (White)
'''PawnChessmon (White)' is a Puppet Digimon. It was born from data leaking out of a supercomputer. Its power is weak, but it is promoted when it strives for prominence, and it is an ordinary pawn that conceals the mystery that it is said to possess Mega-class power. Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It considers its fellows who are striving for prominence ahead of it to be its rivals, among them PawnChessmon (Black).Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Gallery: PawnChessmon (White): "It shares a rivalry with a general food soldier, PawnChessmon Black." Attacks *'Pawn Spear'This attack is named "Bone Spear" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Stabs with its spear. *'Pawn Buckler': Charges with its buckler held up. *'Pawn Lightning': Fires a shockwave with a lightning fast strike. *'Pawn Charge': Holds a spear and charges the enemy. *'Pawn Penetrate': A furious charge that can penetrate anything. Unison Attacks *'Pyramid Formation': Uses a special formation after procuring rear support from its comrades, allowing it to halt the attacks of even an Ultimate-class Digimon. *'Storm of Steel' (Checkmate Break): Uses a special formation with its comrades and a Knightmon, surrounding them with an aura and then stabbing together at the opponent. Design PawnChessmon draws inspiration from the white , with its general body looking the same as the chess piece. It wields a spear in the left hand and a buckler in the right. Etymologies ;PaunChessmon (White) (ポーンチェスモン（白）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. Some media leave out the "(White)" or format it without parentheses. *(En:) White . ;PawnChessmon (White) Name used in the American English version of Digimon Data Squad and used in American English media. Some media leave out the "(White)". *(En:) White . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad PawnChessmon (White) is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked . *100 INT. *Defeated 5 Virus Busters Digimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World DS PawnChessmon (White) digivolves from Puttimon and can't digivolve further. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk PawnChessmon (White) is #75, and is a Tank-class Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 119 HP, 120 MP, 80 Attack, 75 Defense, 60 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 21 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Halo 2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. PawnChessmon (White) digivolves from Puttimon and can digivolve to KnightChessmon (White). In order to digivolve or degenerate to PawnChessmon (White), your Digimon must be at least LV 11 with 200 machine exp. PawnChessmon (White) can DNA digivolve to Guardromon with PawnChessmon (Black). PawnChessmon (White) can be hatched from the Grey Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red PawnChessmon can DigiFuse to Ankylomon with Armadillomon and Palmon. Digimon Masters PawnChessmon (White) is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as one subspecies. PawnChessmon (White) can digivolve to KnightChessmon (White). Digimon All-Star Rumble PawnChessmon statues are part of the decoration for the story mode version of King's Castle. Digimon Heroes! PaunChessmon (White) can digivolve to KnightChessmon (White). Notes and references